Anchor (Delena) (One-Shot) (What if)
by Angelito Bloodsherry
Summary: ¿Qué hubiera pasado si Elena no hubiera olvidado a Damon en su primer encuentro? ¿Qué pasaría si Damon se convirtiese en su ancla, su mayor apoyo sin quererlo? ¿Qué pasaría si Damon viese en Elena una luz capaz de salvar su alma? ¿Que pasaría si las cosas no volviesen a ser igual? ¿qué todo dejase de existir...? Este fic participa en "¿Qué hubiera pasado si...?" del foro "TVD DL"


**Título**: Anchor

**Pairings**: Damon &amp; Elena (Delena)

**Rating:** +18

**Sinopsis:** _¿Qué hubiera pasado si Elena no hubiera olvidado a Damon en su primer encuentro?_ ¿Qué hubiera pasado si Damon se convertía en su ancla? ¿Que pasaría si las cosas no volviesen a ser igual? ¿qué todo dejase de existir cuando sus miradas se cruzaran?

**Advertencias:** What if. AU.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes aquí narrados no me pertenecen son de la propiedad de LJ Smith, The CW, The Vampire Diaries.

**N/A:** _Este fic participa del Reto "¿Qué hubiera pasado si...?" del foro "The Vampire Diaries: Dangerous Liaisons"._

**N/A2**: 6.112 palabras.

* * *

**_Anchor_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

La habitación está en penumbra, es ya más de medio día pero una sombra de oscuridad se proyecta en la habitación dejando solamente una línea de claridad, un cuerpo descansa entre sábanas olvidándose de la realidad, sumergiéndose en un mundo totalmente opuesto a la realidad, ¿mejor o peor? No es claro aún, la chica se remueve inquieta, sus cabellos castaños totalmente enredados por su rostro, esparcidos por la húmeda almohada, el rostro angelical de la castaña torna con un signo de agotamiento, tal vez miedo o dolor, sus uñas se clavan en las sábanas y profiere un grito ahogado cuando la realidad la golpea, ciegamente mira por todos lados como buscando una salida a sus pesadillas, es mucho peor descubrir, a la hora de despertarse, que dichas pesadillas son reales.

Elena Gilbert supera otra noche más en la misma situación que las anteriores, posa una mano en la mesilla y a tientas buscó su teléfono móvil no tiene ganas de cruzarse con la realidad, con el mundo fuera de esas cuatro paredes, pero, ¿qué puede hacer? ¿permanecer encerrada eternamente?

No.

Cierra los ojos, cuenta hasta tres se da media vuelta pero no consigue conciliar de nuevo el sueño, palpa la cama buscando el aparatito infernal que ahora vibra siendo el único sonido de la casa, no es verano aún pero en zonas tan veraniegas como Virginia estar comenzando junio es como estar en pleno agosto, hacía una calor infernal, se pasó una mano por el cabello húmedo y revisó la pantalla de su Iphone, tenía un montón de whatsapp y correos electrónicos, de twitter y facebook no salía nada porque había desactivado la opción de notificaciones, llevaba semanas sin tocar sus redes sociales y ahora simplemente se quería echar a llorar.

Pero no, tenía un ancla para no llorar, un recuerdo que la mantenía firme y recta desde esa noche infernal, esas dos luces azules, esos dos océanos, esa sonrisa torcida, si, eso la mantenía cuerda.

¿El qué era? No, quien era. Damon.

Se incorporó en la cama, y tras decidirse por fin optó por vestirse con algo cómodo y salió de la habitación, salir de su cuarto, caminar o correr siempre había sido algo tan natural que si hace unos meses le hubieran comentado que sería raro o incómodo Elena no se hubiera creído nada de esa mierda pero ahora, solo poner un pie fuera de su cuarto era como golpearse una y otra vez contra un muro invisible, apretó los dedos, clavando las uñas en el umbral. Recordar a ese desconocido era lo correcto, lo único que podía calmar todo ese océano de horror y pesadillas.

_\- Lo sé, Bonnie -me pasé una mano por el cabello, estaba nerviosa, acababa de irme de la fiesta de los de último curso sin avisar a nadie, pero es que no podía quedarme allí, ¿qué me esperaba en una fiesta llena de borrachos y de mi novio súper pesado? Nada- Tú y mamá, tenéis razón pero… solo no me atrevo a decírselo. Por lo menos no esta noche._

_¿Cómo iba a hacerlo? "Perdona Matt pero tus ideas de futuro y nuestro noviazgo no tienen cabida" No, no queda bien, es decir, Matt y yo éramos el prototipo de pareja perfecta, todo el mundo nos miraban con una cara de bobos, éramos la perfección absoluta, la pareja de película de hollywood, pero a mi no me gustaba, es decir, no veía todo lo que él veía para un "para siempre" ni de coña._

_Paseé sin rumbo, estaba en medio de una carretera en mitad de la noche, ¿qué hora sería? no tenía importancia oír las réplicas de mi amiga Bonnie era más que suficiente, no había que darle más vueltas aunque todo en mi quería que me fuera de allí pitando, me atrevo a mirar al frente, solo veo más carretera y más oscuridad, es extraño y masoquista pero me siento agusto en mitad de ninguna parte._

_\- Te llamo luego -cuelgo sin ánimo alguno y ahí es cuando siento que algo cambia por completo, como una especie de aura me traspasa, se siente bien pero quiero salir corriendo, sin motivo aparente quiero huir._

_\- Katherine._

_Su voz me sobresaltó, fue superior a mí, alcé la mirada y aunque estaba segura de haber oído bien una parte de mi quiso que repitiese lo que había dicho solo para escuchar su voz una vez más, sus ojos azules tienen una sombra oscura que arranca de cuajo una parte de mi, no supe porqué en ese momento pero tuve la tremenda necesidad de salir corriendo a abrazarle y a consolarle, fue solo un flash de segundo, porque en seguida, ese chico de mirada penetrante clavó sus pupilas azules en las mías, dejándome helada allí mismo._

El sonido de una puerta la sacó de sus pensamientos, sin pensarlo, y con claras dudas de recordar como su cerebro enviaba las señales a su cuerpo para moverse, bajó las escaleras, no llegó a dar ni dos pasos cuando una voz grave y totalmente desconocida hizo su aparición.

\- Señorita Sommer, disculpe la intromisión. -se sacó la chaqueta, no la llegó a soltar pero la mantuvo firmemente agarrada, Jenna Sommer era la tía de Elena y Jeremy, a diferencia de los demás familiares era la única que puso muchas pegas en hacerse cargo de sus sobrinos pero actualmente era feliz por ese hecho, por primera vez tenía una familia, destructurada pero una familia.

\- No importa, acabo de llegar como puede observar.

Elena no pudo escuchar la mayor parte de la conversación no porque hablasen en susurrros sino porque su cerebro tendía a desconectarse en el momento en que nombraban a sus padres, no podía soportar oír nada de ellos, repudia la idea de sentir otro ataque de pánico pero algo sí captó su atención, algo bastante irrelevante para la Elena de hacía unas semanas pero si con importancia con alguien como la Elena actual.

_Mm… no… yo…- miro por todos lados, cabe la posibilidad de que hubiese alguien más conmigo allí y no me hubiera dado cuenta, pero no, no hay nadie, solo estamos nosotros dos- Soy Elena._

_Me siento mal, en verdad parece dolido, como si la sola posibilidad de que yo fuera quien andaba buscando fuera su bálsamo, su salvavidas, casi me veo tentada de hacer la locura que había pasado por mi cabeza antes, correr a su lado, decirle que no necesita a más nadie, ¿por qué actúo de esta forma? Es patético._

_\- Oh… te… te pareces. Lo siento. -intenta quitarle importancia, como si quisiera mostrar que no le importa en absoluto el error, que no es nada importante pero ahora, la curiosidad por saber quien es esa mujer me tiene en vilo, hay algo que me atrae con fuerza a querer saberlo todo de ese desconocido- Me recuerdas mucho a alguien. Soy Damon._

_\- No es por ser grosera o algo, Damon -sonrió, dios ni siquiera sé porque estoy coqueteando pero es como si hubiera algo que me dijera que necesitaba seguir esto, que necesitaba conocerle- pero esto es un poco espeluznante -pongo mala cara, en verdad lo es- el que estés en medio de la nada._

_\- Mira quien habla. -sonríe, esa sonrisa torcida me quita todas las dudas de un plumazo, como si nos conociéramos de toda la vida.- Estabas sola aquí._

_\- Es Mystic Falls, nada malo sucede aquí._

_Río más para mi misma que para ese desconocido, este pueblo, Mystic Falls es un lugar que se caracteriza por lo monótona, nada malo podría pasar, bueno nunca digas nunca pero pensar en la sola idea de que pasase algo malo era una completa locura. Pero aún así es idiota por mi parte decir eso solo con ver sus ojos brillar por la diversión que lo estoy causando me entran ganas de salir huyendo pero por extraño que parezca quiero ver ese brillo más seguido, lo necesito._

\- Váyase ahora mismo -rompió el silencio que se había instalado tras las últimas palabras del doctor Wes, como se hacía llamar, Jenna estaba realmente desconcertada pensó Elena, pero en sus ojos podía verse perfectamente la ira que corría en su interior, no le gustaba para nada el comentario de Wes- No vuelva a aparecer por aquí o llamaré a la policía.

Pese que Jenna estaba totalmente desubicada al estar tan alterada el rostro casi perfecto de ese desconocido seguía igual como si dicha información no le afectase en absoluto como si en vez de amenazarlo le hubiese dado la hora, Jenna le tomó del brazo y tiró de él al exterior, Wes no puso mucha resistencia y Elena hubiera olvidado toda esta tontería sino fuera por sus últimas palabras.

\- Sabe perfectamente que Elena debe saber la verdad, ¡Grayson lo hubiera querido! -gritó las últimas palabras como si hubiera percatado de su presencia, Elena se tensó en las escaleras, clavó las uñas en el suelo, sintiendo un dolor inimaginable, primero había hablado del accidente, no se había permitido escuchar nada de eso y ahora le venía con todo eso, ¿de qué hablaba?

Pero era demasiado tarde. Wes ya no estaba allí. Jenna se dejó caer en la puerta hundiendo el rostro entre sus piernas, la castaña había querido salir, echarle en cara a qué venía todo eso pero antes de poder hacer nada escuchó el llanto de Jenna.

Su tía no había llorado nunca. O eso pensó.

Al día siguiente, cuando todo está mucho más calmado, Elena decidió que era de denotar su presencia en la casa, cuando bajó las escaleras a primera hora no cabía de su asombro descubrir que su hermano casi no dormía allí y que su tía no sabía como poner remedio si es que lo estaba intentando, pasando lo más desapercibida que pudo, y aferrándose al recuerdo de ese completo desconocido abrió la puerta, estaba casi rozando la libertad cuando sonó el timbre.

Abrió la puerta casi con temor. Matt Donovan, su novio o ex novio según como se mirase estaba justo en frente, parecía tan demacrado como ella y no quería averiguar el porqué, cuando sus ojos azules se cruzaron con los de ella Elena no supo que decir o hacer, verle, era como revivir esa noche. No, no quería discutir.

\- Hola, Matt.

_\- Tuve una pelea con mi novio -me removí inquieta, me sentía como una cría que está a punto de hablar con el chico más popular de la escuela, era una estupidez como una catedral pero necesitaba que se quedara, necesitaba hablar más con este completo desconocido porque esos ojos azules tan profundos me deboraban de una forma que alcanzaba mi alma._

_\- ¿Sobre qué? Si puedo preguntar. -me sonrió, amaba esa sonrisa creo que después de este encuentro no podría vivir sin recordar la forma de esa perfecta sonrisa torcida._

_\- La vida, el futuro. -negué con la cabeza recordando mi última discusión con él, no me gustaba pelear pero se había vuelto una costumbre cada vez que estaba cerca de Matt.- Él lo tiene todo planeado…_

_\- ¿Y tu no lo quieres? -no sabía si se refería a mi novio o a lo del futuro pero no me veía capaz de mentirle, es como si no hubiese filtro entre mis pensamientos y mis palabras._

_\- No sé qué es lo que quiero -me encogí más aún, por fin lo había dicho, sí a un completo desconocido pero por fin me había atrevido a decirlo en voz alta no sabía lo que quería, todo el mundo parecía tenerlo claro pero yo y era la primera vez que lo decía con toda la sinceridad del mundo y no parecía que él, Damon, ese desconocido me fuera a juzgar, no me conocía para hacerlo, y solo había que mirarlo a los ojos para saber que no iba a hacer tal tontería._

_\- Bueno eso no es cierto -sonríe de forma pícara sorprendiéndome aún más- Quieres lo que todo el mundo quiere… _

_\- ¿Qué? -me interesé, este hombre conseguía que hablar de futuro sonara menos problemático, tenía curiosidad por saber que era para él, todo el mundo.- ¿Un extraño misterioso que tiene todas las respuestas?_

_\- Hmm -rió apartando la mirada- Bueno, solo digamos que he estado aquí por mucho tiempo -me mira, clava sus pupilas azules en las mías y siento que en cualquier momento voy a perder la cabeza, mi corazón late con demasiada fuerza, suplicándome salir de mi pecho pero yo solo puedo mirar a los ojos al culpable de tal desconcierto, me es imposible mirar para otro lado- He aprendido algunas cosas -dice coqueto._

_\- Entonces Damon … -sonrió imitando su tono de voz, dulce y travieso aunque seguro sonó patético- Dime. ¿Qué es lo que quiero?_

La vida es dura y en ocasiones el destino se las apaña para fastidiarte en todos los sentidos posibles y ahí estaba la prueba, justo a unos pasos de distancia, Matt la miraba fijamente esperando de una forma u de otra que Elena diese el primer paso, la miraba como si la culpara de algo y tal vez era así. Porque no solo estaba allí, delante de él, su alma, su mente en sí estaba viajando a semanas atrás, auxiliandose en el recuerdo de otros ojos azules, mucho más traviesos que los de su ex novio, eso estaba mal, lo sabía pero si quería acabar con esto necesitaba el apoyo de Damon.

No fue fácil, pensó Elena cuando salió al exterior, hablar con Matt fue lo más complicado que había hecho en días, aunque el chico nunca se lo complicó, habían quedado en hablar más adelante, simplemente le había preguntado como estaba y como iban las cosas no había sido un inoportuna ni había buscado problemas, ella se sentía mal, es decir, esperaba poder esclarecer su relación pero por lo menos había conseguido entablar una conversación sin sentir que el corazón se le iba a parar en cualquier momento. Esto, por mal que le pese, se lo debía a Damon.

Otra vez.

Pasear, correr o simplemente quedarse quieta en mitad de la calle no era tarea fácil porque no solo estaba el hecho de tener que hacerlo sino también el hecho de que su mente debía estar al cien por cien ocupada para no pensar en nada más que no fuera llegar a la universidad Whitmore.

Su padre no solo era médico de pueblo, se había licenciado en la universidad más importante de la zona y le habían ofrecido puestos de trabajo y de investigación por todos lados pero por un motivo u otro había optado por quedarse en ese pueblo, Elena y Jeremy pensaron siempre que se debía a temas sentimentales, a puros recuerdos pero ahora la castaña no estaba tan segura, cuando esa mañana llamó a la universidad para pedir una cita y se la denegaron las dos primeras veces hasta que dijo quien era supo que había algo más, un motivo más importante y encaminarse a la universidad era lo que necesitaba.

Un aire helado recorrió su columna vertebral paralizándola brevemente en mitad de la carretera, no supo si se trataba de algo físico o mental porque cuando sus ojos se cruzaron con la difurcación de los caminos supo que solo uno de ellos la llevaría a las afueras donde había quedado con Wes.

El puente Vickery.

¿En qué estaba pensando? Retrocedió asustada sintiendo como casa paso que daba la empujaba con más fuerza al vacío, tragó saliva ruidosamente y sin apartar la vista de la carretera siguió su trayecto como una hormiguita murmurando una sola palabra.

Damon.

Si, eso la tranquilizaba en muchos sentidos pero en ese momento, con la imagen del puente y de esa noche de mayo presente en cada parte de su cuerpo era imposible pensar en otra cosa que no fuera el accidente, le costaba respirar, lo notaba, la garganta no tragaba y obstaculiza la salida del aire, las manos le sudaban, y un líquido helado corría por su espalda, paralizándola.

Un ataque de pánico.

La oscuridad se cierne sobre ella, las piernas le flaquean siente que en cualquier momento la oscuridad del lago la cubriera hasta ahogarla viva, la escena de esa noche se repite tras sus párpados, los gritos de su padre, su intento por salvarla como todo la cubrió en un manto negro de paz y tranquilidad. Ahora no había paz, no, todo era mucho peor, sentía que no solo se estaba ahogando, que agonizaba en mitad de la nada, con lágrimas en los ojos repitió el nombre de Damon, ya no sabía si lo gritaba en su mente o para el bosque entero pero no le importaba, ya nada tenía importancia.

_\- Quieres un amor que te consuma… -da un paso hacia mi y yo simplemente no puedo moverme- Quieres pasión y aventura, e incluso un poco de peligro- sé que no debería tomármelo en serio pero me es imposible no creerme esas palabras, contra más cerca mío está más fuerte se hace esa conexión que siento en mi interior, le sonrío débilmente, y me sumerjo en esos ojos azules que me paralizan y me desnudan con una sola mirada._

_Damon era un desconocido para mi, podría ser alguien peligroso, un violador, un asesino, todo lo que mi cabeza pudiese imaginar pero aún así, aunque mi sexto sentido me pedía a gritos que saliera huyendo y gritara, permanecí ahí, por extraño que parezca quería estar ahí, descubrir más de este desconocido, le miré a los ojos unos segundos, y supe que él quería exactamente lo mismo._

_\- Y tu, Damon, ¿qué es lo que quieres…?_

_Mi pregunta lo desarmó lo supe casi al instante, soltó el aire que llevaba dentro y se mordió el labio como si estuviera pensando qué decir o que inventar, me tenía intrigada porque cada segundo que pasaba lo tenía mucho más claro, no sabía lo que quería y yo quería demostrarle que quería exactamente lo mismo que quería yo._

_Iba a hablar, decirle que quería ayudarle a descubrir lo que necesitaba saber, era una locura pero quería hacerlo, pero no me dio tiempo, el sonido del coche de mis padres nos pilló desprevenidos, giré la cabeza un segundo porque quería equivocarme pero era imposible, eran ellos._

_Mierda._

_\- Esos son mis padres. -suspiró resignada pero cuando le voy a mirar le tengo exactamente pegado a mi, me estremezco con su cercanía, con la profundidad de su mirada pero soy incapaz de decir más nada._

_\- Quiero que obtengas todo lo que estás buscando; pero ahora mismo quiero que olvides que esto pasó- no entendía qué quería decir, sonaba como una orden, ¿que esperaba? ¿qué me olvidara de él?- No puedo dejar que sepan que estoy aquí, aún -sonríe pero ahora veo algo más en su sonrisa, algo real, como si de verdad le doliese despedirse, pero, ¿por qué quiere hacer tal cosa?- Buenas noches, Elena._

\- Elena… -alguien la llamaba, la castaña sentía que flotaba en una nube, como cuando despertó en el hospital cubierta de mantas y un aparatito que pitaba, fue tan aterrador como tranquilizador, pero ahora era diferente, aunque las sensaciones eran muy similares aquí se sintió a salvo, la voz que tiraba de ella era dulce con un deje de preocupación que paralizaba cada músculo de su cuerpo, era una voz aterciopelada y aún cubierta por una máscara de dolor seguía sonando igual de sexy de cómo la recordaba- Elena… despierta… _por favor…_

No estaba segura de haberse inventado las últimas palabras pero abrió los ojos y lo primero que vio fueron esos dos océanos que Damon tenía por ojos, quiso sonreír, acariciarle la mejilla decirle que todo iba bien pero en sus ojos, no solo vio miedo sino también algo oscuro, opuesto a lo que recordaba, se asustó, incluso gritó sin saber el porqué.

Su cuerpo lo había procesado más rápido que su mente, que sus ojos o su sentido común. Damon no era el mismo chico que conoció en esa misma carretera. Su rostro inmaculado estaba cubierta por una serie de venitas que nacían desde sus ojos hasta el comienzo de las mejillas, sus pupilas brillaban con luz propia inyectadas en sangre por lo demás parecía ser el mismo ángel de la noche que apareció de la nada un día de mayo.

Pero no estaban en un cuento, ni en una novela, ni mucho menos en un manga. Era la vida real y _eso _no era real. Gritó, retrocedió pero Damon parecía no inmutarse.

Damon se incorporó con elegancia, casi no miró a Elena mientra procedía a limpiarse los vaqueros y la chupa de cuero aunque a simple vista parecía que no le importaba en absoluto tener a la castaña encogida en el suelo, llorando y asustada, si que le importaba, Damon buscaba en su subconsciente una forma de librarse del problema, cuando había oído a lo lejos a la chica sollozar no pensó con claridad simplemente dejó de estar oculto, de esperar a su contacto para ir a buscarla, ni siquiera tuvo control de su cuerpo cuando la alcanzó y la abrazó, pero al igual que él no sabía lo que estaba haciendo Elena tampoco parecía que fuera consciente de sus hechos, de cómo clavó sus uñas en la chupa de cómo se derrumbó en sus brazos. Nada, ninguno de los tenía control de sus actos.

Pero en cuanto de los labios de la chica salió su nombre Damon reaccionó de la peor forma, su rostro se transformó de la ira. La chica le recordaba cuando él personalmente le había borrado los recuerdos esto solo tenía una explicación, que se trataba de Katherine y que se estaba riendo de él, estaba jugando con su corazón.

Otra vez.

No iba a permitírselo. Alzó la cabeza, sus ojos destilaban odio, dolor, traición pero una cosa destaca: sed de venganza. La amaba, o eso pensaba hasta esa noche de mayo cuando sus ojos se cruzaron con una chica totalmente opuesta a Katherine, pero ahora que veía con mejores ojos que todo era un engaño solo pensaba en una forma de destrozar a esta Katherine humana.

\- Va a ser divertido, _Katherine_. -dibujó una sonrisa de satisfacción que dejó entre ver los colmillos, Elena no pudo apartar la mirada de ese _monstruo _que estaba justo a su lado, avanzando como un depredador hasta su presa, la castaña se sintió estúpida por creer, por un momento, que estaría a salvo, a su lado, clavó las uñas en la tierra y desesperada pensó en la forma de librarse de esta situación tan absurda, sacada de una mala película de terror.

Cuando Damon estuvo justo a su lado, la tomó como si se tratase de una pluma, y la acercó peligrosamente a su cara, el chico podía sentir el latido de su corazón a mil por hora, como su cuerpo bombeaba sangre a toda velocidad, todo esto remarcaba lo más evidente, era humana.

\- Mi dulce _Katherine_… si adoras jugar... -acarició su mejilla, clavando sus uñas en su fina piel, la chica profirió un grito ahogado cuando sintió que la piel se le desgarraba, un líquido húmedo corrió por su mejilla activando su sentido común, casi sin darse cuenta, sacando fuerzas de donde no había tomó de la mano a Damon con una fuerza descomunal para una simple humana, al principio se sorprendió pero al final se reprendió así mismo por no darse cuenta de que se trataba de Katherine- Veo que esto se torna divertido…

\- ¡No. Soy. Katherine! -gritó desgarrándose la garganta en ese intento suicida de hacer entrar en razón a un sociópata, asesino monstruoso como era Damon.

El aludido tardó en procesar la información no porque le sorprendiera que la chica intentara fingir ser lo que no era, pese que lo estaba haciendo muy bien a su buen juicio, lo que le dejó anonadado fue descubrir la conexión tan electrizante que los unía, había sido ese mero gesto suicida de "Elena" lo que había hecho dudar, observó la pequeña mano clavada en su muñeca, como la sangre palpitaba con fuerza marcando un ritmo exquisito, sus colmillos hicieron acto de presencia, en verdad quería clavarlos en esa fina piel, perforar y sentir la calidez de la sangre.

Recordó a Katherine.

Gruñó.

Tiró de Elena con demasiada fuerza estampándola contra un árbol, sus huesos crujieron con el golpe, y la chica casi perdió el conocimiento pero es como si su cuerpo le pidiera permanecer con los ojos abiertos, que sintiera en cada momento todas esas sensaciones a la vez, dibujó una mueca de dolor y horror cuando vio a Damon aproximarse a su cuerpo, pero todo se volvió negro antes de que ella pudiese pedir auxilio.

\- Hola Elena.

Abrió los ojos con dificultad, la garganta le ardía pero escuchar su nombre fue como si tiraran de ella con demasiada fuerza, llevándola a la realidad, como cuando estás con la cabeza bajo el agua y sientes que flotas, era algo similar. Miró en todas direcciones y agradeció tener la garganta tan seca porque sus labios solo querían pronunciar un nombre.

Damon.

\- ¿Dónde está? -susurró con voz ronca, quiso golpearse contra la pared al haber hecho la pregunta sin pensar siquiera en la consecuencias, Wes, la observó con detalle, las heridas que tenía eran meramente superficiales, no parecía estar poseída por ese vampiro pero tampoco pensaba fiarse del todo- ¿Dónde…?

\- ¿Quién, Elena?

La chica entrecerró los ojos, pese que sentía que le iba a explotar la cabeza en cualquier momento no era estúpida para permitir que su boca tomase el control de nuevo de todo su cuerpo, esta vez iba a ponerse un filtro y a pensar mejor lo que iba a decir. Wes sonrió levemente.

\- Has sufrido un ataque, eso lo sabes, ¿no? -asintió sin pronunciar palabra, si no abría la boca no se delataba así misma- ¿Le conocías?

\- No sé de que me hablas, Wes.

\- Querías hablar conmigo -cambió de tema sentándose en el filo de la cama donde descansaba Elena, eso provocó un escalofrío que recorrió a la chica, no supo porqué pero quería tenerlo a distancia en ese preciso momento- Dijiste que querías saber _todo _de tus padres -la miró a los ojos como si pudiese ver a través de ellos- A todo te referías… a la gente como Damon.

\- Sabe su nombre.

Wes sonrió y Elena quiso abofetearse en ese momento, acababa de dejar claro que conocía a su atacante, que sabía su naturaleza y otras cosas más. Apartó la mirada buscando las respuestas a sus miedos en la pared que tenía justo ahí, ¿por qué protegía a Damon? había estado a punto de matarla o algo peor, torturarla en el mismo lugar donde murieron sus padres, se tensó ante el recuerdo, no quería un ataque de ansiedad ni nada por el estilo pero, ¿qué iba a hacer, pensar en Damon?

Ya estaba pensando en Damon, dejó de escuchar a Wes durante unos segundos porque su mente decidió que era más importante rememorar lo ocurrido en medio del bosque, donde el chico se transformó por completo, pasó de ser su héroe a ser un monstruo, pero, ¿era verdaderamente un monstruo? El no dejaba de pronunciar el nombre de Katherine, la primera vez que lo hizo vio ternura en sus ojos, amor incluso se atrevería a decir pero esta vez solo había visto odio, ira como si le diese coraje la sola idea de que ella fuese Katherine.

\- ¿Me estás escuchando Elena? Tenemos al vampiro.

Necesitó dos semanas para poder convencer a Jenna de ir a Whitmore con la excusa de que necesitaba saber de sus raíces, su tía no sabía mucho más que ella, eso le sorprendió debido a que la forma de reaccionar en casa fue bastante extraña pero no le dio más importancia, su tía sabía o creía saber que sus padres estaban metidos en algo gordo pero no sabía ni la mitad de la situación.

Una parte de ella le agradeció que no supiera nada porque sino ella no estaría caminando por los sótanos de Whitmore, el doctor Wes no dejaba de charlar sobre las raíces de Augustine y su ideal de erradicar el mal en el mundo cada vez, Elena, estaba más segura de que todo esto era sacado de una secta satánica en vez de una organización contra el vampirismo.

\- Tu padre salvó muchas vidas, Elena.

\- ¿El accidente fue provocado? -Wes negó con la cabeza- ¿Cómo está tan seguro?

\- Tu padre no era una imagen pública de Augustine, no puede haber sido provocado por lo que él hacía.

Elena asintió, sintiendo como se quitaba un peso de encima. La sola idea de que sus padres hubiesen muerto por _esto _la estaba matando por dentro ahora que sabía que ese no era el caso estaba mucho más tranquila. Wes continuó su charla psicoanalista mientras llegaban a una de las celdas.

\- Es aquí.

Damon alzó la cabeza cuando sintió que alguien se acercaba, llevaba escuchando al doctor psicópata desde hacía un buen rato, no quiso prestarle atención pero cuando sintió que eran dos personas las que caminaban se vio obligado a poner la oreja; cuando sus ojos azules se cruzaron con los café de la chica lo supo, y quiso golpearse por ello, siempre lo supo, no era Katherine, pero era mucho más fácil creer que sí que creer que esa simple humana hubiese cambiado todos sus planes con una simple sonrisa.

\- Os dejaré a solas, Elena no te acerques mucho.

Wes desapareció en la lejanía del pasillo pero Elena se seguía sintiendo vigilada, se estremeció solo de pensarlo, aferrada a los barrotes de la celda como estaba, no se dio cuenta de la cercanía de Damon hasta que sintió su mano sobre su mejilla, se apartó asustada, no porque estuviese tan cerca sino por la descarga eléctrica que había sentido, lo miró a los ojos y supo que él había sentido exactamente lo mismo.

\- Lo siento. -susurró Damon- No quise parecer una sociópata con sed de sangre -se encogió de hombros- Pensé que eras Katherine.

\- No…

\- Sé que no eres ella -no la dejó hablar- Lo sé desde el primer momento que te vi, pero me negaba a creer que otra mujer… me hiciese perder la cabeza y la razón. -dibujó una mueca con los labios, una sonrisa vacía, perdida. Casi sin darse cuenta Elena estaba ya de nuevo pegada a los barrotes, sintiendo el calor corporal de Damon traspasando toda su piel, electrizando cada centímetro de su cuerpo, Damon la miró a los ojos, en ese azul pálido apareció un brillo diferente, un brillo que la descolocó por completo, alzó la mano tímidamente y delineó el contorno del rostro del vampiro.

El vampiro cerró los ojos ante la calidez de la mano de Elena, ¿cómo había podido atacarla? ¿cómo había podido pensar que ese ángel podía ser Katherine? Elena era muy diferente a su Katherine, Elena era real.

\- Tienes que alejarte de Augustine -cortó la burbuja donde los dos se habían sumergido los primeros minutos, al principio la chica no le entendió porque más que hablar había susurrado- Es peligroso, Elena, no creo que tus padres te quisieran aquí -le acarició la mejilla con la yema de los dedos- Eres demasiado inocente…

\- No soy un ángel Damon.

\- No, eres mi ancla -la chica entrecerró los ojos al no entenderlo- Me mantienes firmemente agarrado -se apartó de ella para tomarla de las manos- Eres… _hermosa…_

\- Cuéntame tu historia, Damon. Háblame de Katherine.

Y así hizo. Damon, durante unos minutos relató su historia con Katherine, lo que le pasó y lo que esa mujer le hizo a él y a su hermano, se saltó gran parte de los detalles, no había que ser muy listo para darse cuenta que había más historia detrás de sus palabras pero Elena no fue capaz de recriminar nada, ¿quién era ella para pedirle nada? y encima tendría que estar huyendo, él mismo había intentado matarla pero contra todo pronóstico su mente seguía recreando su imagen para calmar sus pesadillas, era un acto masoquista pero suficiente para saber que si alguien tenía las respuestas era Damon, una estupidez pero algo a lo que aferrarse, cuando Damon terminó su relato, antes siquiera de que lo terminara, Elena había tomado una decisión.

Sonrió.

\- Gracias.

\- ¿Por?

\- Por todo. -se mordió el labio inferior y agachó la mirada, ¿era lo correcto? apartó las manos justo cuando Damon se aferró con fuerza a su mano izquierda.

\- Elena, solo aléjate de todo esto, ¿vale? Es peligroso. -la soltó, para Elena fue simplemente un movimiento descarado por parte del vampiro pero para el muchacho fue algo mucho más profundo, sonrió débilmente mientras apartaba un mechón rebelde que se había soltado de la coleta de la chica.

\- Me alejaré.

\- ¿Lo prometes?

\- ¿Y tú prometes volver a verme? -el chico frunció el ceño sin comprender nada en absoluto, él no iba a moverse de ahí, de nuevo estaba atado a Augustine, las palabras de la chica rayaban lo desconcertante.

La chica no le permitió hacer preguntas se volvió hacia la pared que había justo enfrente, miró por todos lados hasta localizar las cosas de Wes, ignoró la pila de informes y estadísticas para tomar el puñado de llaves, Damon supo exactamente lo que estaba haciendo antes incluso que la misma Elena.

\- Lena no…

\- No pasa nada, diré que usastes eso de la compulsión -sonrió y metió varias llaves hasta dar con la correcta, la cerradura cedió, y ahora no había nada que se interponiese entre la salida y él.

Bueno algo no, alguien.

\- ¿A qué esperas…? -le preguntó Elena bastante nerviosa debido a que el chico no hacía nada para irse- Damon si te quedas más tiempo te atraparán, vete.

\- Elena, no te creerán.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Que tienen una forma para averiguar si estás mintiendo, sabrán que mentiste, te obligarán a decir la verdad y será peor.

\- Damon, soy lo suficientemente lista como para no cagarla -le cortó cansada de tanto oírle- ¡Vete, ya Damon!

El chico miró su muñeca un momento, y sonrió con parsimonia, al final estaban en el mismo punto de partida, pero a diferencia de su primer encuentro con esa chica, esta vez iba a cerciorarse de que no recordase nada, por su bien y por el de ella misma, nadie en Mystic Falls debería saber que estaba aquí, se encargaría del mismo Wes si era necesario, apretó los puños al recordar a ese hombre y a su familia pero apartó el pensamiento cuando la castaña le volvió a apremiar.

La tomó de los hombros y deslizó sus manos hasta alcanzar las de la chica.

\- Elena -le soltó el agarre de la pulsera sin que se diese cuenta- Gracias, ojalá seas feliz, superarás esto, te lo prometo.

\- Damon…

\- Me preguntaste que quería, ¿sabes lo que estuve a punto de decirte? -la chica negó con la cabeza como hechizada- A ti, que te quería a ti. -sonrió con desgana y se acercó con delicadeza, el corazón de la chica latía con fuerza al ver su proximidad, cerró los ojos por instinto pero Damon, simplemente posó sus labios con delicadeza en su mejilla.- Pero no puede ser. Amo a Katherine y tu… -se mordió la lengua- Vas a olvidar que nos hemos conocido, que todo esto ha pasado, nos volveremos a ver, Elena.

Todo se esfumó por una milésima de segundo. Elena pestañeó varias veces y con la vista nublada miró a su alrededor, se encontraba parada en mitad de un pasillo de la universidad de Withmore, extrañada miró por todos lados sin encontrar una pista que le explicase qué hacía exactamente allí, se pasó una mano por el rostro notando como las lágrimas manchaban su perfecto rostro, ¿un ataque de pánico? ¿de ansiedad?

Se llevó una mano al pecho, latía con fuerza, ¿qué había pasado? ¿por qué sentía que le habían arrancado una parte de ella?

Damon, mezclado con la multitud de alumnos que se preparaban para los exámenes finales, observó a Elena con pesar, le dolía en el alma haberle hecho esto, era una buena amiga, una aliada con la que contar en las peores ocasiones pero una parte de él, que se negaba a escuchar, le pedía a gritos que rectificase que esa chica era algo que debía proteger y defender con uñas y dientes, pero él no era el bueno, el no era el héroe, cerró los ojos dejando que su rostro rompiese la máscara de humanidad, los ojos azules se tornaron más brillantes, y oculto entre los pasillos desapareció de la vista de todos.

El era un monstruo y ella...era _Elena_.

_**FIN.**_

* * *

_Hola a todos, vengo aquí con otro proyecto, ¡de UN solo episodio! No me matéis por favor, sé que debería centrarme en mis historias (_que lo hago_) pero no puedo resistirme a participar en los Retos del foro (_enlace disponible en mi perfil_) y os animo a que os paséis por si tenéis curiosidad u os interesa participar. Como sea espero que os haya gustado, este jueves, ¡Jueves de TVD! tendréis actualización, no diré de que... ya sea de Enredados, Calle Bourbon (esto podéis descartarlo) o de Sweet Child of Mine... de ustedes depende... más o menos._

* * *

_¿Qué os ha parecido el OS? ¿Es lo que os imaginábais al leer la sinopsis? ¿os he sorprendido? La historia es delena pero como buena delena que soy no podía enamorar a los personajes en los primeros días pero creo que ha quedado claro la conexión que comparten y esa chispa que un día se convirtiría en amor, ¿no? Como sea espero vuestras opiniones! _

_¡Os amo!_

_Besos._

_Noelia._


End file.
